inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16: Extreme Chaos
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Fukui Masanori #Iwate Ryota #Ishimaru Hoshi Episode 16: Extreme Chaos "Lenshu kaishite!" "Yeah!" "Ummm..." And then he looked around, and saw the goalkeeper station. "Found it!" And then he went inside. Then he said to himself, "I have to get stronger!" "Nii-chan?" "N-nii-chan?!" Isamu said, caught off guard, and then turned around and saw Jun. "Jun!" And he put his hands over his heart. "Man, you almost scared me to death!" "S-sumimasen..." Jun said, apologizing. "Anyways, what are you doing here, Jun?" "Just checking up on you." "For what?" "Ahh.. nothing." Then Isamu made a face and said, "Go practice, Jun. We need to get stronger. Our next opponent is Chaos Eleven. We can't lose to them!" "I know, I know." Jun said, leaving. Then Isamu said, "Yosh! Here I go!" And then he got to his goalkeeper position. And then the coach stepped inside to his station. "Kontoku!" He said. And then the coach pressed some buttons on the other side of the machine, and a robot player appeared. "Suke!" Isamu said, surprised. "This is so that you can practice for your hissatsu techniques. Good luck." And then he walked out. "Good luck? What's that supposed to mean?" And then he faced the robot player. "Never mind good luck, come at me!" And then he got ready. "Koi!" And then the robot player struck the ball so hard it blasted through the goal, leaving Isamu stunned. Then he smiled devilishly, "Come on! What was with that weak shoot? Do it one more time! I'm not done yet!" At the Midfielders Station. "Let's do this! Jun!" Ryota said, motioning for Jun to do Eternal Blizzard DD. "Yeah!" "Ikouze, ETERNALL BIRRAAZAADDOOO DOUBLEE DRIVVEEE!!!" And then they shot it as hard as they could, and just then the coach came in, and they made a hole in the wall. "Kontoku! Did you see that?!" "Yeah. That was a good shoot. But here." And then he turned on some switches and pressed some buttons, and then a goalkeeper appeared. "Whoa!" Yu said. "That looks cool." Tomoko said, without interest. "This is to help develop your hissatsu techniques and such. Keep up the good work, guys." And then he walked out. "Wanna try it out, Jun?" "Yeah!" And then they got into Eternal Blizzard DD position, and they yelled, "ETERNALLL BIRRAAZZAAADOO DOUBLEE DRIVEEEE!!!!!" And then the goalkeeper raised one hand and caught it. "N-nani?! It's just a robot...!" Ryota exclaimed, astonished. "If even a robot can catch it..." Jun said. "We need to power up more!" Jun concluded. "Yeah! We'll make it in next time!" "Let us help too!" They all said. "Minna!" Jun said. "Of course!" At the Forwards Station. "Our job is to bring the ball up to the goal and score!" Hideyoshi said. "Hey, now that you mentioned it, you still haven't had a hissatsu technique yet, Masa-kun..." "I know. That's why... that's why in this station, I'll become just as strong!" And then the coach walked in yet again, and said, "Maybe this would help." And then he pressed some buttons and turned on a switch. And then the stimulated robots appeared as well. And then one of the robot started to go over to Hideyoshi and stole the ball. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" Hideyoshi complained, and then he ran up to the robot and tried to steal the ball back. "Kono yarou...!" And then the coach chuckled. "Well, have fun with that, guys." And then he walked out. "This is interesting. I'm all up for it!" Ryoko said. At the Defenders Station. "I need to become even stronger than I am now..." Oshiro thought. "Much stronger." And then Nobu said, "Yo! Oshiro-kun! Stop with the daydreaming!" "Ahh, gomen. Come on! What are you waiting for? I'll tighten up this defense! You won't get past me so long as I'm the defender!" "That's the spirit!" Coach said, walking in. "Kontoku! When will you put me in the Goalkeeper Station?" "When you complete all the course trainings for defender. You will be temporarily put in as a defender. You are better at defending than you are goalkeeping. Keep what you have and hone your skills." And then he turned the switch on and pressed some buttons again, and then pressed a red button. And then several robots appeared, forming a team. "This should do!" And then he walked away. "What's this? He didn't even explain..." And he didn't get to finish his sentence because the robot dribbled past him and shot in the goal. "Oh! There's even a robot goalkeeper on our side! And... a robot team!" Hoshi said, surprised. "Ishi-kun, you were previously in the track team, right?" "Yeah." "Then you must be the fastest one here." "I guess so." "Want to test your skills?" "Sure." She said, and then Gorou, who had the ball, said, "Here, why don't you make it in the goal without being stopped or getting your ball stolen?" "Why not?" She said, then smiled devilishly. "Here I come." She said, and then ran up to the goal with lightning speed, and then she did a powerful kick and then a bunch of stars came out, but since it was incomplete, the goalkeeper cleared it, only inches away from the goal. "Whoa! What was that?!" "Sugoi!" They all said. She blinked. "W-what did I just do?" "Let's work on that one!" Oshiro said, encouragingly. "You know that's something what Captain would say if he were here." Ryoko winked. Then Hoshi smiled, for the first time in ages. At the Goalkeeper Station. "MADA MADA!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!" And then the robots kept shooting. Then Jun entered the station. "Nii-chan! You're overdoing it!" He said worriedly, and as he was going to go over to him, Isamu said, "Don't come!" "Nii-chan..." "Koi! One more time!" And then everyone came in to see him. "Captain!" They all said. "FURAMMEEE ZAAA HANDDO KAIII!! ...Zettai ni... tomaru!!!!" And then he tried with all his might, but to no avail. "AHHHHH!!!!" And then they looked at what level he was on. "N-nani?!" They all said, shocked. He was already on level 6. "Nii-chan! That's enough! Why are you already on level 6?!" "Well..." He said, getting up painfully. "I passed all the other levels. They were way too easy for me." "You better be making some good progress then." Gorou teased. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, it's not time for me to stop yet! I can keep going." Then he faced the robot. "Koi!" And then the robot looked on at him. Then it stopped. "Hey!" Then the coach walked in. "You're doing too much at a time, Sato." Miyazaki said. "Demo, kontoku! I need to improve!" "So did you? You're already on level 6... yet you still can't catch it." "Because I'm just about to get started!" "Come on, it's time for a break, everyone!" "Yeah!" And then they all went outside except for Isamu. Then Jun, who was going to go out for a break, said, "Nii-chan? You coming?" "No. I'll stay here for a little while longer. You can go before me." "But nii-chan, didn't you hear the coach?" "No is no. I'm not done yet." "Fine." So he left him alone. "All right, damn you. Koi!" And then the robot kicked the ball super hard, and left Isamu no time to react. "AHHHH!!!" Isamu yelled, and fell back on the ground. Then he got up and said, "MADA MADA!!!" And then he got ready. "Ikouze, robot!" And then the robot made a move, and brought out an unknown, powerful hissatsu technique, which blasted through the goal in the blink of an eye, leaving Isamu lying painfully on the ground. Then Jun suddenly appeared in the Goalkeeper Station. "Nii-chan!" "What now? I told you to go ahead of me!" "No, it's not that! Chaos Eleven...!" "What about Chaos Eleven?!" "Chaos Eleven is demanding us for a match right now!" "What?! Are you saying this just to get me outside?" "No! It's for real!" Then Isamu walked over to the machine and turned it off, and the robot and the lights all disappeared. "All right. I'm coming." And then they went outside. Then Isamu saw them. "Hey." He said to them. "You're Chaos Eleven, right? We're Universe Eleven. So. What do you want?" "Isamu Sato. Captain of Universe Eleven. We have come here to demand a practice match. This is an order. Not a request." Then Isamu thought, "This could turn out interesting." Then he made up his mind. "All right, then! Let's fight!" "EHHH?!?!?!" They all said, astonished. Preview of Episode 17: Chaos Eleven! First Half I'm Isamu Sato, and my team and I had just been training in the Sacred Ground, when suddenly, Chaos Eleven showed up, demanding for a practice match. I thought it would be interesting to test how much we've all improved, but the scary thing was, it was nothing like the one we had with Oni Eleven! They were even more powerful, stronger, and scarier! The first half has only begun, and we're already in a tight pinch! What should we do?! Next on Universe Series! Chaos Eleven! First Half!